Una forma de estar contigo
by Sorlac
Summary: John Watson sabe que la única forma de estar al lado de Sherlock es entregándose por completo a él, sin recibir nada a cambio. Pero, ¿esta noche será como las anteriores?


_Bueeeno, he vuelto con un fic. No sé si a esto se le pueda llamar fic ya que está super cortito, pero bueno, mis ojos arden y mi cerebro está atrofiado XD_

 _Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on" del foro I am Sherlocked._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno fuera, y el contenido no tiene ninguna advertencia. Por lo tanto a leer._

* * *

 _ **Una forma de estar contigo**_

— ¿A-atarme? ¿A la cama?— preguntó en un murmullo quedo.

Sherlock le miró, escrutándole con la mirada; estudiándole de pies a cabeza. John sintió un leve cosquilleo en la parte baja del abdomen y la imagen de él mismo atado y subyugado en una cama le atemorizó.

Sabía que nada bueno saldría del acuerdo con Sherlock sobre su relación a base del sexo. Era mala, lo tenía presente desde el momento en que su compañero se lo propuso, pero aún así lo acepó. Y ahora se arrepentía. ¿Pero qué Sherlock no veía cuanto le amaba? Lo hacía por amor. Era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo cuando su amante exploraba su cuerpo como si fuera un simple juguete. Le dolía. _Carajos, dolía mucho_. Pero todo eso lo guardó en el fondo de su corazón, poniendo capas y capas que le salvaban de terminar destrozado.

Ahora que tenía al Detective Consultor frente a él, con el rostro inexpresivo y con los ojos turbios, sintió la penosa necesidad de rogarle que no lo hiciera. Que le daba miedo. En cambio, tragó amargamente la saliva ácida y lo pensó. Una. Dos. Diez veces antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento. Pero se equivocó. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, dando dos pasos hacia atrás y topando con la chimenea, donde Trevor le miraba con esos huecos oscuros. Tan oscuros como el corazón de Sherlock Holmes, que era incapaz de amar.

Sherlock arqueó las cejas e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como un pajarillo que espera por algo interesante y avanzó hacia él. John, con el miedo a flor de piel, cerró los ojos y esperó que su amante y dueño le dijera algo hiriente, como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero sólo recibió el tacto suave de los dedos de Sherlock sobre su cabeza; donde acarició sus cabellos rubios como a un pequeño animal.

Se sintió patético.

Cuando el más alto se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, John le retuvo, aferrándose al abrigo largo que el otro llevaba. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que esa había sido una respuesta que no quería dar un: "sí" a todo. Pero eso no era lo que John quería exactamente, si no tenerlo a su lado, aunque le ignorara.

La mirada gris, moteada con rayos azul celeste de su amado recayó sobre la de él. Sus rodillas temblaron; la boca se le quedó tan seca como el mismísimo Sahara y sus manos comenzaron sudar.

—Sher…— logró decir, sonando más bien como un insulso balbuceo.

Sherlock Holmes le miró desde arriba, imponente.

—No te vayas. — No, no era patético, era idiota.

—Lo siento John, pero hay mejores cosas que puedo conseguir en un pub de Londres que estancarme contigo. — Habló Sherlock y cada palabra, cada sílaba y cada letra fue como una puñalada a su corazón. Lo sintió sangrar, si era posible y reverberó el llanto que amenazaba con salir desde hace varios días.

 _¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué, de todos los hombres del planeta me tenía que topar con un Sherlock Holmes?_

Sus absurdos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el golpe sordo de la puerta que sonó cuando Sherlock se marchó de su lado, dejándole desahuciado y muerto por dentro.

No sentía el dolor, este se había vuelto imperceptible con el pasar del tiempo al lado de Sherlock. Sin embargo algo lacerante le recorrió su pecho, de un lado a otro, deteniéndose en su corazón, aquel órgano que servía para el resguardo de los sentimientos y para darle vida a su cuerpo.

John Watson tuvo presente el gran error que había cometido: enamorarse de Sherlock Holmes no había sido buena idea y, absurdamente, pensó, tampoco fue buena idea negarle la única oportunidad de estar a su lado esa noche.

* * *

 _Perdonen si no fue de calidad, en serio no tenía suficiente inspiración (por si se dieron cuenta XD)._

 _Espero que les haya agradado, aunque sea un pelín. Me pueden dejar un rw con su opinión, ¿estuvo muy cortito? ¿No les ha gustado? ¿Ha sido un fracaso? Anímense a opinar, no muerdo (al menos no en estos momentos)._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente fic. Ciao, los quiero._


End file.
